Coeur de pierre
by NayNayWanky
Summary: Une jeune et jolie blonde s'installe dans l'immeuble de Santana. Brittany est intriguait par la jeune brune, et va découvrir que cette brune agaçante est au cœur de pierre n'as pas que de mauvaise chose en elle. Brittany à telle vraiment le pouvoir de rendre fou d'amour ?


P.D.V Santana

Le réveil affiché 4 :13 du matin, c'est l'heure ou je me suis réveillée. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. J'étais posée sur le dos, dans un lit qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je tournée la tête vers une silhouette brune, qui dormait profondément à mes cotées. Je lui caressais quelques mèches, et je finis par me redresser.

Non ! Ce n'est pas ma copine. Juste un plans cul comme je les aime !

Santana attrapa ces vêtements qui étaient étalées sur le sol. Elle se rhabilla dans une grande vitesse, restant discrète, ne voulant pas réveiller sont coup de cette nuit.

Une fois la petite brune rhabillée, elle empressa le pas, et commencée à ouvrit la porte, mais une vois l'interpella et interrompu le silence que Santana avait essayée de conserver jusque là.

**- Tu pars ?**

Santana avait regardée à peine la jeune femme qui s'était réveillée.

**- Si tu comptais que je finisse ma vie avec toi, et bien tu tes trompées de personnes.**

Ce fut les derniers mots que la Latina lui avait prononcés, avant de quitter l'appartement de celle-ci. Santana fouilla dans sont sac à main, cherchant ces clefs de voiture. En se dirigeant vers ça voiture sont portable vibra. Elle prit le temps d'ouvrir ça portière et de se faufiler à l'intérieur, avant de voir que l'appelle venait de Noah Puckerman.

**- Que me veux-tu crétins à crête ?** Demanda-t-elle une fois après avoir décrocher.

**- Pour commencer Salut ! Et deuxièment ma crête et superbe, du moins ça te dérange pas quand t-on bai..**

**- Abrège ! Je suis pressée, j'ai une vie comparée à toi !** La coupa t'elle.

**-Bien, bien.. J'ai besoin que tu m'héberge Santana..pendant quelques jours..J'ai des soucis avec mes fonds que je ramasse pour le nettoyage de piscine. J'ai plus assez pour couvrir mon loyer..**

- **Pourquoi ? Tes putes, on découvert que tu étais vraiment naze ?**

**- Juste pendant quelques jours Santana, je t'en pris !**

Santana soupira, ne voulant pas le laisser à la rue.

- **D'accord. Mais seulement, SEULEMENT pendant quelques jours.**

**- Merci sexy. On se voit plus tard dans ce cas !**

Puck avait raccroché, et Santana posa sont portable sur le tableau de bord. Elle se regardait dans sont rétroviseur, se repassant du rouge à lèvres et c'était une nouvelle fois recoiffer. Elle prit la route, dans cette grande ville de New York.

Puck était le numéro un des plans culs dans la liste de Santana. Puckerman ne refusait jamais. Et puis c'était sont seule type d'homme, même si elle savait qu'avec lui, il n'y aurait jamais rien, il était trop pervers pour construire quelques choses avec lui.

Santana croisa sur la route un camion de déménagement qui se garait juste devant la seule place qui était possible devant l'immeuble. Santana en devenait folle.

-** Putain je n'y crois pas !** S'écria-telle bien fort espérant qu'un suspect l'entende.

Une fois que l'Hispanique trouva une place qui était au moins à 2km de là, elle monta au 5éme étage de sont appartement. Elle marchait dans l'allée et s'est là, qu'une grande blonde engourdit posa un de ces cartons devant le pallier de la porte de la Latina. Il était donc difficile d'accéder à l'intérieur, se qui énerva au plus au point une nouvelle fois Santana. Cette personne l'enmerdé déjà, à peine emménagée.

La brune s'étant retournée vers cette nouvelle voisine, fronça les sourcils. Santana n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la blonde lui opta pour un air désolée, ce qui la calma étrangement.

**- Excusez moi, j'attends que mon ami reviennent pour m'aider, c'est beaucoup trop lourd pour moi..alors je l'ai posais là..** S'excusa la blonde aussitôt aillant remarquée que ça n'avait pas plus à la belle brune.

**- Ouais, ça va pour cette fois.**

**- Tu es ma voisine alors ?**

**- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entrer par effraction, donc je suppose que oui, c'est chez moi.**

La blonde fixa les brune pendant que le blanc c'était créer entre les deux jeunes femmes, ce qui mettait franchement mal à l'aise Santana, espérant que son ami revienne vite pour enfin dégager d'ici. Santana releva la tête subitement, entendant des pas, qui appartenait à un homme pas trop grand et qui était plutôt bien fringuée pour un gars.

**- Enfin ! J'aimerais qu'on bouge ce foutu carton de chez moi !** Dis telle d'une voix vraiment dure.

-** Kurt aide moi, j'y arrive pas..**

Le jeune homme s'exécuta au plus vite voulant éviter un scandale dans le couloir. Il attrapa le carton et entrât dans l'appartement de sont amie.

Santana souffla de bonheur après cette longue attente. La blonde avait essayée de lui dire au revoir que Santana c'était engouffrée chez elle en claquant la porte sous l'agacement.

**- Brittany, on a pas fini !**

**- J'arrive Kurt..** Brittany répondu tristement voyant que sa nouvelle voisine était pas des plus accueillante.


End file.
